


Deployment Morning

by alecdvnpt



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last night together for the foreseeable future, Zane has trouble sleeping as he tries to deal with being separated from Ty after only just getting him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deployment Morning

Perched on the edge of the bed –  _their bed –_ with his face buried in his hands, Zane leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and huffed a choking breath. It was just a nightmare – that’s what he told tell himself, except that it wasn’t  _just_ a nightmare. It was a nightmare that was coming true in – Zane released another explosive breath and lifted his head to peek at the tiny phosphorescent hands absently ticking away on the wall – just under four hours.

_God this is a nightmare._

He leaned back and braced himself against the mattress, which dipped and bounced as he moved. He eyed Ty wearily, hoping his movement didn’t wake his slumbering lover, and quietly grumbled under his breath. As soon as he had the chance, he was going to go shopping for one of those memory foam mattresses he’d seen advertised on TV. If they were to be believed, he could do a jumping jack on one side of the bed whilst Ty slept on the other. Zane grinned at the thought.

As his mind coursed back to the situation at hand, Zane closed his eyes and threw his head back as the silence of the room was drowned out by the ambient noise: the unceasing ticking of the clock, the unsteady drip of the kitchen tap that he hadn’t yet found time to fix, the sound of footsteps on pavement and drunken laughter drifting through the partially open window, the chirp of a bird that had clearly woken up a few hours too early, and then there was Ty. To Zane, the steady sound of his lover’s breathing was all-encompassing and couldn’t be ignored. Soon enough, it was all he could hear, and it was a shroud of comfort against the tidal wave of fear and anxiety he was holding at bay.

_This is hell._

A soft grunt and the feel of warm skin against his forearm pulled Zane away from his reverie. He turned his head to see an eye peeking out from beneath Ty’s pillow and a hand gently moving up and down his arm. Zane smiled at his sleep-rumpled boyfriend.

“Zane, y’okay?” Ty’s muffled, sleep-laden drawl tightened a knot in Zane’s chest.

“Yeah,” Zane replied, dipping his head in a slow nod.

“What time s’it?” Ty propped himself on the pillow and rubbed his eyes.

Zane chuckled quietly as his eyes darted to the clock. “Four,” he whispered back. “Go back to sleep.”

Ty groaned softly and tugged on Zane’s arm. “Come back t’bed.”

“Yeah.”

Zane shifted to lie beside the man and his lips curled as their bodies fit against each other perfectly. Ty moved his head to rest on Zane’s chest and threw a possessive arm around the Texan’s waist, their legs entwined beneath soft cotton sheets.

As their bodies settled against each other, Zane’s mind  started up and went on overdrive – running through scenarios, determining and questioning every possible future for them past the next few hours; The cab would arrive at 8am to take them to the airport for their flight to Charlotte, where they would meet the rest of the Sidewinder team before they flew on to Jacksonville without him.

“Stop thinking, Zane,” Ty grunted. “Just hold me. I’ll kick your ass in the morning if I don’t get enough beauty sleep.”

Zane smiled. Even after a month apart, after their relationship was turned upside down, Ty was still the person who knew him best. The man he loved. The man who was going to be deployed to god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what and for god-knows-how-long. The knot in his chest tightened. Pulling Ty tightly against him, he buried his face in Ty’s hair and inhaled his scent. Faint old spice and a lingering smell of sex and sweat, Ty smelled like home. Ty  _was_ home.

Ty shifted slightly, curling his arms tighter around Zane’s waist and began to draw circles with his thumb against the bare skin of Zane’s side.

“Baby, I can still hear you thinking.” After a few silent moments, Ty pushed himself onto his elbows, leaned forward and kissed Zane’s neck. “Tell me,” he whispered softly.

Zane squirmed as a shiver ran through his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he replayed his insecurities in his mind.

“Zane.”

Deep breath, and then a sigh. “Nothing. I’m just…thinking.” Zane paused as his mind settled on a word.

“Hmm?” Zane could feel Ty’s lips move against his skin.

“What are the chances of you coming back alive, or dead. Or of you finding someone over there, wherever  _there_  is.” Zane found himself scowling as he voiced that last thought and his heart constricted in his chest. “Chances of you coming back, safe and sound, of us picking up where we left off like a clichéd love story.”

Ty body shook as he chuckled. “What are the chances that I get a  _Dear Ty_  letter to find that you’ve run off and married my best friend?”

“That’s not funny, and Nick’s going with you,” Zane pointed out with a grunt. “Besides, he’s not really my type.”

“He’s not?”

Zane shrugged. “He’s not a big enough spaz. Not like you,” he said with a smirk.

Ty laughed. “Hmm, hot-shot lawyer with a pool?”

“I don’t particularly like lawyers.”

Ty chuckled, nuzzling Zane’s chest. The rough prickle of Ty’s stubble against his chest sent a shiver down Zane’s spine, shorting out his nerves. “Didn’t you go to law school?”

Zane huffed. “I was  _saved_  from law school. There’s a difference.”

“Mhmm.”

“There’s always Ryan,” Zane tried to sound nonchalant. “He knows what I like.” He knew it was a potshot but he felt selfishly entitled; Ty was leaving with his buddies, his team. Zane on the other hand was left alone to deal with coworkers who recently just learned that he and Ty were more than just partners and good friends. He had to stifle a groan at the thought of having to deal with the aftermath. Fortunately, the way Ty’s body tensed at the waiter’s name made him grin as he suppressed the urge to laugh.

Then a sharp pain shot through him as he bucked, back arched, and was left breathless. His left nipple was throbbing in pain; Ty had bitten him. Hard.

“Fuck,” he breathed.  _God_. Even through the pain he was turned on.

“What?” Ty’s innocence could rival a three-year-old. “Not what you like?”

With an animalistic growl. Zane rolled their entwined bodies over, pinning Ty to the bed, holding the Ty’s arms against the headboard. Zane’s lips ghosted over Ty’s, teasing. Ty bucked and lifted his head to crash their lips together but Zane remained just out of reach, leering at the Ty’s frustrated growl. Zane scooted back and ground his hips, feeling Ty’s frustration against his own. Finally, he bent down and bit Ty’s bottom lip before sealing them together in a kiss. He’d be dammed if he didn’t make sure Ty knew  _exactly_  how much he liked it.

* * *

Zane set Ty’s seabag down by the door with a sigh before checking his watch for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. Seven-forty-eight. The cab would arrive at eight, or maybe a freak of nature could conveniently sweep through Baltimore within the next hour, flights would be grounded and the thought made him happier. But this wasn’t science-fiction or an apocalyptic movie. This was reality, and the reality was that the next few hours would be the last he’d see of Ty in a long time.  _Reality fucking sucked_.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Zane smiled at the wall of muscle pressed up against his back. And for a moment, he could let go of his fears and insecurities, just for a moment, as he leaned back into Ty’s embrace. He felt Ty’s warm breath against his neck, the sound of Ty breathing in his scent, the rough pricks of Ty’s stubble against his skin – all reminders of what it felt to have Ty by his side, in his life, very much a part of him.

But all too soon, Ty’s arms loosened around around him and just like that, his support was yanked away, leaving him standing on what felt like feeble legs. He almost whimpered at the loss.  _Almost_.

Zane slowly turned around. Ty was just staring at him, and when he took a step forward, Ty held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t,” Ty said softly. “Just…I just want to look at you.”

Zane nodded, and for a moment, that was all they did, memorising each other. Zane’s mind soon began to drift towards a small flower shop on a tropical island halfway to the middle of nowhere. A tiny corner of the world.  _Just us against the world_ , he mused. He  _really_  needed to cut back on TV.

“Hey, come back to me.” Ty’s voice was like a tug on a fishing line, pulling him back to shore. “Where’d you go?”

Zane chuckled as he pulled Ty closer and pressed his nose to the scar on Ty’s neck. “Tropical island,” he whispered as he breathed in Ty’s scent. “Clear water, sandy beaches, coconuts…”

He could hear the smile in Ty’s chuckle as the marine tightened his arms.

“Sounds nice,” Ty said softly. “Maybe we can go when I get back. Take a nice, long–”

“Don’t say it.”

“–vacation,” Ty finished with a laugh. “After all this is over, I think the universe owes us one. Walk on the beach, the nice kind of sand, you could wear a grass skirt. It’ll be fun,” Ty finished with a smirk.

Zane nodded, his face still pressed to Ty’s neck. “Don’t think I have the legs to pull it off, baby,” Zane said.

Ty chuckled. Grasping Zane’s hand, he held up and pressed the open palm to his chest over his heart. “I think I’m gonna miss you,” he said.

“You think?”

Ty grinned.

“I just got you back.” Zane closed his eyes and pressed his face into Ty’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to let you go again.”

“I’m coming back, Zane. I promise. Alive or–“

Zane shoved Ty against the wall and glared at him. “Finish that sentence and I’ll fucking break your legs.”

Ty looked at him sheepishly and held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, it didn’t sound that morbid in my head.”

Zy glared at Ty for a few seconds longer before he whirled into the kitchen and grabbed a small, brown paper bag sitting on the counter.

“Here.” He tossed it to Ty.

Ty glanced it and then at Zane in confusion.

“Tossed in a few things for the road,” Zane explained. He watched in amusement as Ty began to bounce with curiosity.

Ty peered inside and laughed. “Cheetos, gummy bears and–“ Ty held up a small folded picture of them together and pressed his lips together in a thin line. Zane held his gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes to the floor. “Thank you,” Ty said softly.

Recovering quickly. Zane shrugged and smiled. “Just to help you throw off unwanted advances,” he said with a tight smile. “I’d tattoo ‘taken’ on your forehead but that might ruin your pretty face.”

Ty snorted as he stuffed the paper bag into his seabag. Zane watched Ty’s eyes dart to the clock over his head and instantly knew their time together was drawing to a close. He was silent as Ty quickly  stuffed the paper bag back into his seabag.

Ty stared at the photo in his hand for a little while longer before kissing it with an exaggerated “mwah!” before slipping it into his back pocket. He smirked at Zane and waggled his eyebrows.

Crossing his arms, Zane returned the smirk. “Kiss my ass, Grady.”

Ty grinned. “Pretty sure I did that last night.”

It only took a second before they were back in each other’s arms, lips locked, teeth clashing, tongues duelling in an intimate dance. 

“You like it when I kiss your ass,” Ty dead-panned, his arms travelling down to rest on Zane’s ass. “I’ve never heard you complain before.”

Ty laughed as he leaned in to steal a kiss. Zane watched as a strange wistful look passed Ty’s face.

“What is it?” Zane prodded.

“Do you ever think of just…disappearing?” Ty asked. He leaned in closer to wrap his arms around Zane’s neck.

“Cut and run?” Loyalty was one of Ty’s defining trait. The fact that he was thinking of running at all was surprising.

“You’d do that?” Zane whispered against Ty’s lips.

“For you I would,” Ty replied. “Just say the word, Zane,” Ty breathed. “I don’t think anyone’s watching the back door.”

“And the rest of your team?”

Ty raised a curious brow and pressed his lips into a thin line, holding back a smile. “You want them to come, too?”

“Ty–” Zane broke off as Ty cradled his face in his hands. “That’s not even funny.”

“I–“ Zane could see the conflict in Ty’s hazel eyes.

Outside, a yellow cab pulled up to the small row house on North Ann Street, the sound of tires on the road masked by a loud honk that announced the car’s arrival.

Zane sighed. “Time to go.”

“Yeah.” Ty dropped his gaze to ground for a moment before squaring his shoulders and steeling himself from the upcoming emotional onslaught. “Time to go.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Zane said as he ran his hand through Ty’s hair and then down to the back of Ty’s neck and then to cradle Ty’s cheek.

“Anything.”

Zane nodded. “Promise me you’ll come home,” he whispered, and then added, “to me.”

“You got it, Hoss.” Pressing himself tighter against Zane, Ty nuzzled Zane’s neck and breathed in his scent. “Wait for me?”

Zane pretended to think about his answer for a moment. “At least until the hot-shot lawyer comes along,” he replied with a shrug, pressing his lips tightly together to keep from grinning.

Ty rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Zane away. “Ass.”

Zane chuckled and their lips met in a gentle kiss. There was no fire, just warmth and love. “I love you, you know that, right?”

As they parted, Ty smiled as he ran his thumb back and forth along Zane’s jaw. “Yeah, I know.”

Zane was silent as he watched Ty took one last look around the house before stopping by the door and picked up his bag. He watched as Ty took a deep breath and then turned back to him.

“You coming?”

Zane nodded, steeling himself against the overwhelming uncertainty that was waiting for them outside. He mentally shook himself, and then did it again. He could do this. He needed to be strong for Ty. Ty would come back, and their life would go on – together. Ty would be back. He repeated it over and over again in his head like a mantra.

Clearing his throat, Zane fished out his keys from the bowl by the door before locking up. “Wait up, asshole!”


End file.
